Computer graphics tools are often used to generate three-dimensional (3D) digital images. The computer graphics tools may include a user interface consisting of icons and menu options that enable a user to construct such images. However, a user may need to spend a considerable amount of time to learn the complexities of the computer graphics tool to generate an image. A user may have to learn which combination of menus, buttons, keystrokes, and/or mouse clicks are needed to generate the sequence of transformations that creates the image. The user may need to specify exact dimensions, tolerances, and positions in a specific manner. In some instances, this may require a user to understand the complexities of computer graphics modeling or to develop an expertise in the use of the computer graphics tool. For users not familiar with computer graphics modeling or the nuances of a computer graphics tool, a substantial effort may be involved.